The present invention relates to collecting, storing, and/or using data and, more particularly, to navigation using collected data, such as images.
Getting from one place to another has always been part of the human experience. People leave their homes and go to places of work or school. Also, people may travel or go to different places for a variety of other reasons. For example, one may want to go on vacation, run some errands, visit family or friends, go to a restaurant or other desired destination, etc.
A person may rely on his own experience and memory to get to a desired place, such as driving or walking on a routine course. Also, someone may ask someone else for directions as guidance. Furthermore, someone may use technology to help guide and navigate herself to a destination.
For example, one may use a paper map or an electronic map to view the geographic area in which the person wants to travel, and based on understanding the geographic layout, one can direct himself to where he wants to go. Also, navigation systems or devices may provide useful guidance. For example, a navigation system or device can guide a person from an origin to a destination by providing a display of a route and/or directions.
However, such technology may provide guidance based on predetermined structured path or road data. For example, a navigation system may rely on road segment or link data records as well as node data records of a geographic area to construct or generate desired routes. Instead of or in addition to systems and methods that use road or path segment data records, other systems, methods, and/or techniques may be useful to provide navigation.